The Halliwell Legacy
by kissmekent
Summary: Three decendants of the Charmed Ones are serving aboard the Enterprise NX01. When the Reptilians attack at the end of Azati Prime, they use their powers to protect the ship at great risk to their secret! Enjoy!


A/N: This is a crossover of Star Trek: Enterprise and Charmed (but the characters are the descendents of the characters from Charmed, so while the idea belongs to whoever they belong to, the characters are mine.

The Halliwell Legacy

"_And although we certainly had our struggles and heart aches over the years we're a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been Charmed."_

This is a line that every generation of Halliwells knows by heart; from the charmed ones' children, to their children and on through the generations. The Halliwells remained strong and unified, even when the world broke into World War III, the Halliwells, lead by the powerful Halliwell brothers, Wyatt and Chris and their daughters. They were there when Cocraine launched his famous warp ship and the Vulcans made first contact. They were the ones to make sure that the Vulcans who arrived were not a demonic allusion.

After the famous first contact, humans on earth became unified. What little was left of the demons, were either wiped out or chose to become human through a long possess of integration after the chaos of the war. Many Halliwells chose to give up their powers in exchange for a normal life. With each generation the Halliwells were needed less and less, but they remained diligent, making sure that the side of good was protected.

Halliwells were involved in the creation of the Warp drive and other medical technologies. By the time the NX-01 was being constructed many of the younger generations were becoming restless. It had been a long time since any Demons had been any serious threat. That is how a generation of Halliwells joined Star Fleet.

When Captain Archer was choosing his crew, the family heads of the Halliwells knew that there were many unknowns, including demons. They arranged for three of their children to be on the Enterprise.

Ensign Piper Halliwell was 24, a graduate of Starfleet Academy. She was named after the Piper Halliwell. While she had powers, including stopping time and astro projecting, her true gift came from chemistry and potion making. Because of this when she joined Star Fleet, she became an engineer under Commander Tucker.

Ensign Christina Halliwell was 22, fresh out of the Academy, and was a helmsman. A gifted poet, Christina could write any spell needed on the spot. Christina was chosen by the elders because of her power of Premonition. The elders had been visited by a man, from the future, Daniels. His wife was a descendent of theirs from the 31st Century. They knew that this mission had to succeed to prove to themselves and to the other races that they could succeed.

Lt. Melinda Prudence Halliwell was 25, and had been aboard an earlier Warp 2 starship. As a security officer, she had been promoted because of her impressive security tactics. Off course, she had generations of Halliwells' experiences to help her. She also was one of the few Halliwells who had the ability to Orb. While out in Space she tested how far her ability to Orb could take her. She discovered that because Orbing was a magical experience, she could orb light years. Also, being the direct decendent from Wyatt Halliwell, she could create powerful forcefields. But so far, she had not had any need to use one.

These three officers served aboard the Enterprise for two years when they heard of the Xindi attack on Earth. Piper, who had gotten to know Commander Tucker during her time under his command, saw how the death of his sister was affecting. They remained on the Enterprise when the ship headed to the Great Expanse knowing that like those that came before them, they were going into a battle that they might not survive.

During all this time aboard the Enterprise, the three cousins had been very good at not using their powers. Piper, who spent much of her time in Engineering, had been good at not using her power to stop time. Christina got few visions and was satisfied to fly the shift when Travis wasn't on. Melinda, who everyone called Mel, had been unable to Orb to Earth to report since they entered the expanse.

However, on that fateful day when Enterprise approached the planet that they suspected held the weapon that was to be used to destroy earth, Christina got a message from the powers that be, she saw the destruction that was coming, and she had to prevent it.

Christina was at her station at the Helm, when she saw a vision. It was strong and quick. She saw reptilian ships, and the hull being broken in pieces, men and women flying into the dead of space.

Lt. Malcolm Reed was in command of the Bridge. T'Pol, acting Captain since Captain Archer had gone on his one way mission to destroy the Xindi weapon, was in her ready room, and the acting first officer, Commander Tucker, was in Engineering. That is why he noticed that something was wrong with Ensign Halliwell. One moment she was fine, and then she looked like she was having a seizure, but only for a moment and then looked shocked. "Ensign, you alright."

"Fine sir."

"Either way, 'Ensign Meryweather to the bridge,' as soon as he gets here, I want you to report to sickbay, just to be safe."

Christina sighed, "Yes sir."

Christina left the bridge, but she did not go to sickbay like she was ordered. She knew that whatever they could do to protect the ship, they had to do it now. She found them in their quarters resting, "Piper, Mel! I saw something. The ship in trouble, Reptilians!"

Piper stood up, "Christina, slow down, your babbling."

"I had a vision. Reptilian Xindi were attacking. The ship is destroyed."

Mel stood up, "How do we stop it, I mean, how do we tell Commanders Tucker and T'Pol that we have to leave without explaining everything…" At that moment, the ship begun to shake, as their shields were hit. "You know that our powers have been expanding since we got here, heck, Piper, you froze and entire planet by accident when we were on that planet with those humans from earth we discovered. Luckily no one noticed. Maybe if I channel your energy, My shield power could cover the entire ship."

Piper stood up, "Let's do it, we have to go to the center of the ship, sick bay."

"But, Phlox is there. He'll get suspicious if we just go in and sit down and meditate in the middle of sick bay." Christina said. "And you've said yourself, Denobulans are immune to your freezing power."

Piper and Mel looked firm, "We'll just have to make him understand. Come on, we don't have much time."

Phlox, from the moment he herd and felt the attack on the ship he started preparing himself, preparing all the medication he would need for any patients that came into sick bay because of the tack. But what he wasn't prepared for were the three Halliwells who burst into Sick bay. "Chris, Mel, Piper, are you alright?"

Chris shook her head, "None of us will, unless you trust us. I had a premonition. The ship is going to be destroyed. This is the center of the ship. Mel can project an extra shield around the hull, but we need to be at the exact center of the ship, and your standing in it."

Phlox looked stunned, "Premonition? As in, you saw our future?"

"I only get visions on events that need to be changed. I promise when this is all over, we will explain. Now we need quiet so that we can concentrate and help Mel stay grounded while she focuses on protecting the ship."

"You can't just take over sick bay. We're under attack, which means I will have patients rolling in any minute. You can take a corner of sickbay, but I'll need the rest of the space."

The girls didn't wait any longer. On the floor of the infirmary of the NX-01 the descendants of the charmed ones sat in a circle, and concentrated on creating a shield for the Enterprise.

On the bridge Commander T'Pol and Lt. Reed were dealing with the attack of the Reptilian Xindi. And then, all of a sudden the ship stopped shaking, T'pol turned to Reed, "They stopped attacking?"

Reed looked confused, "No, they are still firing, but there is a force field on the Hull."

"T'Pol to Engineering."

"Tucker here."

"Good job on the shield, prepare to go to Warp."

"We didn't create the force field, and before the force field came on our warp drive was fried."

"Do we have impulse?"

"Yes."

"Ensign, get us out of here, full impulse."

"The Reptilians are reversing course, looks like we lucked out here today." Reed said. "It could have been a lot worse."

Back in sickbay, as the injured started flowing in, Phlox peaked into the curtain, to find the three women passed out on the floor.

TBC…

A/N: This is posted under Enterprise, cause while three of the characters are descendants of Piper and Leo, they are completely new characters completely in the Enterprise 'Verse. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update. The more reviews I get, the quicker It will come. Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
